Luis did 11 fewer jumping jacks than Michael in the morning. Luis did 28 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Michael do?
Solution: Luis did 28 jumping jacks, and Michael did 11 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $28 + 11$ jumping jacks. He did $28 + 11 = 39$ jumping jacks.